


Once in a Blue Moon

by GraceWoolf



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Halloween, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWoolf/pseuds/GraceWoolf
Summary: It's Halloween Night in Townsville, and with a Blue Moon. We all know a Blue Moon means miracles, surprises and unprecedented events. The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys plan for a Halloween night that goes completely different from planned.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, guys! Stay Spooky!  
> This was supposed to be a 'short' Halloween excerpt and I lost control. I mentioned this in the end notes but I'll add it here too, this excerpt was inspired by NadabooDraws' Halloween post of the gang! Go check her out!

Chapter 1 

It was Halloween night and the City of Townsville was in full-fledged celebration. Carved pumpkins, sheet ghosts, toilet paper mummies, and of course the children in costumes. There were screams and cheers and parents running behind the younger kids, excitement was everywhere.  
It wasn't any less at the Powerpuff girls' place either.

"Aww, look at Blossom sucking up to Dad."

Blossom turned away from the vanity to glare at her sister.

"This is not sucking up, Buttercup. Do you really think the Professor just 'casually' suggested one of us to dress up as him for Halloween? And get your disemboweled guts off my sheets!'

"Umm..yes?" But she didn't make to move from her sprawled position on Blossom's bed. Buttercup had been the first to finish with her costume. Bubbles had even seen her practicing her scares in front of the mirror earlier this evening. 

"I think Buttercup's costume really speaks for her, don't you think so, Blossom?" Bubbles was sitting by the window seat, watching videos on her phone, and keeping an eye on both her sisters should they start arguing again.

"Oh, definitely! Only she can pull off the 'Imposter Among Us' look."

"Yeah, cos I'm way too evil for you guys."

Blossom rolled her eyes in the mirror, but didn't say anything back. 

"By the way, Blossom, didn't you promise Brick you'd wear that sexy Witch outfit?"

Blossom's comb got caught on a tangle just then, making her squeal as if in reply to Buttercup's question. 

"I did...not! Well, I did?! But I changed my mind! Either ways, that was before the Professor hinted on his wish so ..it's old news!"

"Ahhhh..old news, you say? Well," Buttercup moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, her spilt guts hanging over the edge of it.

"Now we know why Brick randomly decided not to come Trick or Treating."

Bubbles giggled from her spot, seeing her big sister all flustered. Trust Buttercup to ask all the right questions.

"Like I said, old news. And he's just being a child about it. We still have time to convince him to come with."

"You mean, YOU still have time to convince him. By changing out of that over-sized lab coat. Blossom, no one's even going to recognize your costume."

"Yes, they will! The whole town knows who Professor X is!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Blossom ran the comb one last time through her hair, fixed her bow, checked her reflection, and turned to her sisters.

"Ready, girls? Time to hit the streets!"

Little did they know.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh girls, I am really sorry about this. But Ms. Keane hasn't had a day off in the longest while and since it's Halloween, all the children are having fun and well, this is the only way us adults get to have some fun and-"

"Professor, it's okay! You should go! Have fun, and leave the candy to us!"

"Are you sure?" The Professor gave a worried look over at Bubbles and Buttercup. The youngest looked completely crushed, even her bright gold hair which was plaited to perfection, by Blossom, to match Elsa's hairdo seemed limp and wilted. Buttercup on the other hand, had her arms crossed over her chest tensely and was chewing the inside of her cheek, looking all over the house, except for the Professor's face. It was pretty clear to him how they felt about it.

The Professor sighed, a defeated man. Blossom was the only one smiling, and he could see right through her facade as well.

"I'm really sorry, my girls. I'll make it up to you somehow! I promise! Stay out late as long as you want tonight. Happy Halloween, my darlings."

He kissed Blossom on the cheek, Bubbles gave a sad smile when he pecked her forehead, while Buttercup just grunted at being hugged by their father.

"'Let's hit the streets', eh?"

"Well, he deserves a day off." 

"Poor Bloss, the Professor didn't even acknowledge his wish granting fairy before he left." Buttercup was still mad, but she couldn't stop laughing at how defeated Blossom looked when the Professor walked out without an extra word about her costume.

"Oh shut up, Butterbutt."

"Hey, I told you to never call me that! Wait, where are you going?" Blossom stalked off in the direction of the kitchen

"To get candy, what else?! Call the boys and let them know we'll be late."

Bubbles was still on the phone when Blossom came back with a bowl full of candy.

"Where's mine?"

"On the counter. Along with Bubbles' share." Blossom placed the bowl, on the side table next to the front door, and Buttercup went to fetch the rest of the candy.

Bubbles was tugging at the phone cord in frustration as she spoke, and Blossom watched her sister with an amused smile.

"We'll try our best to make it, Boom Boom. I really wanted you to see my outfit! WHAT NO! DON'T FLY OVER!"

Blossom clasped her ears and sank to the floor as Bubbles' supersonic voice cut through the house.  
A crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by Buttercup shouting curses.

"BUBBLES! Indoor voices!"

"Oh, sorry Bloss! Hmm?" She went back to talking to Boomer, " could you ask Brick to stop being such a grouch?"

This caught Blossom's attention and she walked over to the phone, hand held out. Bubbles obediently passed the receiver to her.

"Hello, Boomer. You boys having fun?"

There was a bit of a scuffle on their side, and Blossom was sure she heard Boomer whisper, 'Shit, it's Blossom' to which an unmistakable voice whisper-shouted, 'Pinky?!' Blossom smirked at the how daft the boys were being.

"Ah, oh hey! Blossom! Nice to hear your voice!" Blossom raised an eyebrow at this greeting. Buttercup had also arrived and her two sisters stood close to the receiver so they could hear the other end.

"Likewise. So I'm sure Bubbles informed you about the change of plans?"

"Yeah.." his voice dropped to a more sincere and disappointed tone, not unlike her own little sister's.

"I think we can make it after 9:30. The younger kids will stop trick or treating by then. So! Make sure you get your brothers ready before we arrive. And Boomer?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I mean, brothers." Blossom added an extra emphasis on the plural form of the word. She put down the receiver first and turned to her sisters, who were wearing similar smirks.

"Let's go save Halloween then, ladies!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You've got to be kidding me! That's the third person who asked me who I was! And the second one went as far as to assume that I was working on Halloween night!!"

Buttercup suddenly made a dramatic gesture, as if she was clearing the room with her frantic waves about her. Then she took a stance, and holding an imaginary microphone to her mouth she said,

"I told you so."

Blossom's eyes rolled back so far, that they hurt. Bubbles gave her reassuring pats on her back, after which she politely moved her out of the way so she could gush over more of the little kids' outfits.

"Ugh!" Blossom stomped away towards the stairs that led to their rooms.

"Oi, Bloss! Where are you going?!"

"To improvise! Hold the fort while I'm gone!"

Bubbles couldn't comprehend just how cute the kids these days looked in their outfits. Just before, a little girl and a little boy had come up dressed as a witch and her cat, respectively. The boy even had a cute little bell tied around his neck, and whiskers!

Now, standing before her were three kids. And they seemed to have dressed as the Powerpuff girls, but a Halloween version of her and her sisters.

"Oh I love your costumes, girls! Go on, introduce yourselves and I'll give you the candy after!"

The kids seemed overjoyed at the suggestion. The middle one, who was unsuspectedly the leader of the group and who was dressed as Blossom, was wearing a witch's outfit. Blossom made a mental note to tell her sister about this, this had to be a sign!

The one who was dressed as her, was Little Red Riding Hood tonight, and she looked adorable in her pigtails! She seemed a little shy, to stand infront of the real bubbles, and kept looking at the pavement.

Bubbles held out a hand and twirled her around in a pirouette. The little girl giggled in glee. The last one, Buttercup's avatar, walked up in full confidence to Bubbles. Then she stopped and gestured for Bubbles to bend down to her level.

"Actually, miss Bubbles, I'm a boy."

Bubbles let out a sound of surprise and turned to look at the little kid, dressed as a Zombie but the green and the jet black hair, along with Buttercup's signature thick lashes were prominent. No one would have guessed!

"I'm actually, a really great fan of Miss Buttercup." The kid then peeked around Bubbles, as if he would have expected Buttercup to just appear upon of his confession.

Bubbles knew what to do then. She gave them all a heart serving of candy, and asked them to wait inside, in the foyer. It was freezing outside and she didn't want them to catch a cold.

She then flew in haste to get her sisters. She caught Blossom just as she was coming down the stairs.

"Go to the foyer! Now! I'll bring Buttercup over!"

Blossom just stared after her sister as she flew off again.

Buttercup was in the kitchen, making something at the stove that involved hot sauce and Peanut Butter cups.

"Are those for Butch?"

"HUH?!" Caught off guard, Buttercup nearly let her lazer vision whip across the room. 

"Awwww, Buttercup, you cutie!"

"These are not for Butch!"

"Oh yeah, cos he'd probably enjoy them."

"Damn right, he will." A thoughtful look came over Buttercup's face then, and she swept her gaze over the Peanut Butter cups as if counting them.

"I'm sure you've enough cups for both Tricks and Treats, Buttercup." Bubbles sounded innocent as ever, but her sister knew better.

"Bubbles, bubbles. I still don't understand how dumb people are when they think you're the most innocent of the three of us."

Bubbles leaned in as if she were going to tell a secret, "I like giving people surprises."

"Now! Follow me, to the foyer! There's someone who wants to meet you." Bubbles flew off before Buttercup could enquire anymore.

Blossom had already made friend with the three little fans, who were looking up at her with stars in their eyes. She was still wearing the saggy lab coat, but now she had purple gloves and huge, round glasses on.

"Miss Blossom, why didn't you go as a Witch?" The little boy was asking her, stealing glances at his friend who was dressed as Blossom.

Blossom blushed at his question, but before she could answer, her little fan jumped to the occasion.

"Because she's a smart, indepepent woman who doesn't need clothes to speak for her."

Blossom and Bubbles wore the same gaping expressions, before they dissolved into laughter. The little girl looked very proud to have made her idol laugh.

The laughter was cut short by sounds of moaning and ugly guttural sounds that came towards them. There were wet thumps that followed the noises, as if something was being dragged towards them.

Then out of the corner jumped Buttercup, "Flesh! Feed! Blood! Guts! Eat!"  
The two little girls screamed and clung to Blossom's legs in fear, but the boy simply stared on, the amazement hardly fading from his eyes.

That's when Buttercup realised who her audience was, and hurriedly took off her suit's helmet.

"Kids, I am-"

"Miss Buttercup!" The little boy was all but jumping in excitement. His hands were fisted so tight, and he was partly crouched like he was just about to go flying through the roof.

"Yes...?" Buttercup wasn't expecting it when the little kid pounced at her with a hug. She held onto him, with a confused smile on her face. 

"You're my hero, Miss Buttercup! And look! We're both zombies!" Blossom was afraid Buttercup would correct the kid. She wasn't by any way mean, she was just Buttercup, and that's what she did.

But Buttercup just smiled and then nodded at the kid. "Yep, looks like you and me, kid."

The little boy smiled so wide that his eyes crinkled on the sides with tears.  
.  
.  
.  
After they sent their three little fans on the way, the girls felt a kind of happiness that felt incomparable to any other. They couldn't help but keep smiling at each other.

"Oh, the time!" Bubbles was the first to notice. It was way past 9:30, the time they promised the boys they'd be done.

As if on cue, there was a knock on their door. It was a sharp one, and the kids only ever rang the bell. The girls looked at each other, and Blossom instinctively made towards the door.

"Boomer!"

"Hello," there was the blonde haired boy, dressed as a minion and looking all shy and awkward, at their doorstep. Blossom knew well enough to close her ears, right after she said his name.

"BOOM BOOM!"

"BUBBLES!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Ah, thank Professor Utonium for Buttercup.

"We were just about to head out to your place, Boomer. What brings you over?"

"Ah, well, I," he looked over at Bubbles, who had a million watt smile on her face, "I just missed Bubbles."

"Ew." That was all Buttercup said, before she walked back into the house.

"Boom boom! You're honestly the cutest minion I've met all evening." Bubbles gave him a little peck on his cheek, and Blossom could visibly see his heart melt.

Buttercup was back, and holding a paper bag that looked full.

"Oh is that for us?" Boomer asked her, hopefully.

"Sure is, Blue boy." Buttercup's smile warned Blossom of an eventful evening, but she let it slide. It was Halloween, after all.

They locked the door behind them and walked to the street, Boomer and Bubbles walking ahead of them while holding hands.

"Blossom, I forgot to ask, but who are you going as?"

Buttercup let out a huge guffaw. 

"Bloss, that's low. Your second outfit and people still don't know who you are."

The nerves were getting to her, and icicles were starting to form around Blossom's person.

"Um...sensitive topic?" Boomer looked a bit unsure of his immortality just then.

Suddenly Blossom dropped him a saccharine smile.

"I'm going as Dexter, Boomer. You know him; short kid, big brains, secret lab," she held up her hands, "very peculiar purple gloves???"

"Yes, I mean duh! How did I not see it?! Hahaha!"  
He turned around and started walking a little faster, tugging Bubbles along to put more space between himself and his girlfriend's sisters.

"Ugh, if I get asked about my costume, One. More. Time."

"Should have gone as The Sexy Witch of the South."

Blossom turned to her sister with a very unusual smirk.

"You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve, Butters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, guys! Hope you like! I'm still new to ao3, so please excuse my weird formats and stuff ;-; also I have no idea how to view my comments T_T I'll get better soon!

Chapter 2

When they reached Mojo's place, it was evident that the monkey was out because the entire lawn was trashed and crowded with kids. It looked…happy and full of life. For once.

Butch greeted them at the door, dressed as a sleazy salesman with a, "PAY YOUR TAXES, KIDS!" yell which then turned into a "YO BC! YOU LOOKING FUGLY" yell, which sadly become a painful groan when he got sucker punched by Buttercup in her own manner of greeting.

Blossom's eyes searched for any sign of bright red hair, swishing from an annoyingly long ponytail.

"Damn, sorry Blossom. We've been trying to get him out of his room. But he won't budge."

Butch shrugged his shoulders in sympathy.

"No, that's alright Butch." 

Then suddenly Blossom got an idea. Everyone in this room was a super being, including the stubborn one cooped up in his room, and this was going to embarrass her to an extent but today could be an exception.

"I guess then," she continued in a purposefully raised voice, "I'll just have to show you guys what I wanted to show him…privately." 

The other looked at her questioningly. This was so unlike Blossom.

Her hands went to the press-buttons of her lab coat, and she tugged open the very last one, the click of it sounding very loud in the room. Her hand had only grazed the button above the opened one, when a door banged a floor above them, following a sudden gust of hot wind which blew through the room, and which took Blossom with it when it left the room. A door banged shut again on an ending note.

Butch whistled, low and meaningful, " the sly dog", and took a seat next to the sofa Buttercup had occupied all for herself.

"And the cunning wolf has dug it's claws into the unsuspecting lamb."

"Please don't quote stuff like that BC, you creep me out."

Buttercup kicked the chair that Butch was sitting in, making it jostle.

"Your brother is the unsuspecting lamb, just so you know, Pea brain."

One moment Blossom was standing in the living room with the rest of them, and the next she was in Brick's characteristically messy room.

She was about to give him an earful for that impromptu surprise he gave her, when she noticed something else.

"You're dressed!" 

"Hmph." He just turned his head to the side dismissively, but his hands were still around her waist, in a possessive manner.

Sure enough, he had on the promised vampire costume. Full with fake rubbery wings jutting out his back, a blood spattered vest and all. He seemed to have double knotted his hair so it looked like a shorter, but just as attractive, man bun.

Blossom couldn't hold in her smile. She tapped his cheek and when he didn't look at her, grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"Where are your fangs, Vampire boy?"

"I'll tell you where, if you tell me why you're dressed as the Professor?" He had the grumpiest, most serious expression on, but Blossom still grabbed his face and gave him a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Wha-what was that for?!"

"That was for being the first one to guess my costume right! Well, not technically, since I changed my costume. But you guessed my original costume right! Despite judging it from my present appearance, which isn't entirely-"

"Pinky, stop. You're rambling." His eyes were twinkling with a tell tale smile now.

"Coming to the point," Blossom pushed Brick away a bit so she could reach for the buttons on her coat. She began to undo them, which got Brick in an uproar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Blossom?!"

This got the gang downstairs all excited, resulting in jeering calls from Butch and Buttercup. Those two only ever teamed up when it came to embarassing the rest of the them.

"Oh relax, Brick. Don't you want to see my costume? Third costume of the evening, but whatever!" And with that, she pushed the two flaps of the coat to reveal a very skinny Witch outfit underneath. It was barely a corset, with sleeves and a hardly modest skirt. The leggings she had on before went just right with it.

She then tugged off the sticky purple gloves, replacing them with the netted fingerless gloves she had shoved into the pocket of the coat, to complete the look. Blossom went to remove the glasses, but was stopped by Brick before she could.

"Leave them on."

Blossom couldn't help feel a little shy just then, and Brick staring at her in the way he did, wasn't helping.

"Well?! Will you come Trick or Treating with us now?"

Brick closed the space between them, not breaking eye contact.

"You asked me where my fangs were."

"…yes?"

"I just took them off."

"Uh..why?" 

"So I can do this." And he kissed her full on the mouth. Blossom was taken aback at first but returned the kiss immediately after.

"They are so making out."

"Definitely. Intense make out session between Dexter and Dracula. Brrrr, chills down my spine at the visualization."

"Dude! Who's being a creep now?!"

"You're both being creeps is who." Bubbles shot the two greens down with a single statement. 

Boomer hadn't taken his eyes off of his girlfriend since he had seen her at her door. Her eyes shone so blue in this costume that he felt bewitched. Which then reminded him.

"Hey, Bubbles, you got a second?"

"Sure, Boomer!"

He took her hand in his and lead her out of the room. The greens were hardly paying any attention to them, too busy bickering with each other.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see! It's not a surprise or anything, but it's something you remind me of. And since today is the only day we'll get to see it," He opened a pair of ancient looking french windows, which seemed out of place in this house, that led to a balcony. It wasn't very roomy but perfectly cosy.

The view from the balcony overlooked the entire city, from atop the hill that Mojo's house occupied. Bubbles' heart beat fastened at the sight. The lights of the city had never looked prettier. It seemed like they were flying again, an all too familiar but still exciting sight.

"Boomer, it's so pretty up here! How have you never showed me this spot of the house?"

"For one, Mojo's always around…and I especially wanted to show you this spot today, because, well," he gestured for her to look up at the sky.

The twinkling lights of the city had distracted her from the natural lights up in the sky. But what caught her attention even more was the Moon. And it was Blue. The same colour as them.

"Oh, Boomer. I don't think I've ever loved our colour more, than at this very moment." Bubbles reached for his hand, but Boomer hugged her instead, making a blanket of his arms around her as the two of them stared up at the Bluest Moon they'd ever seen.

"I think of you as my very own Blue Moon, Bubbles. Rare, magical and capable of causing miracles."

Bubbles didn't say anything in reply, and it was okay. Boomer knew what she felt for him, when she laid back against his chest, in full confidence, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

It took a while for the greens to notice that they were suddenly the only remaining people.

Butch had taken off his tie and suit jacket, and Buttercup had her tentacled helmet off and kept it next to her.

"Did they just ditch us? Don't you think the Reds and Blues are mixing up Halloween for Valentine's or something?!"

"Feeling deprived, Butch?" Buttercup teased.

"Puh-lease."

That's when Butch noticed the paper bag next to Buttercup.

"Is that leftover candy??"

"No! Hold-"

Butch, never one to wait, had already grabbed the bag and was looking inside it curiously.

"Peanut butter cups!" He opened his mouth, but instead of taking a bite, he gave Buttercup an evil smirk.

Buttercup simply cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna eat you, Buttercup."

"YOU GROSS MONKEY-SPAWN!" Buttercup flung her helmet at him, which missed him by inches and hit the opposite wall.

It took him a while to stop laughing, but he did. Buttercup wanted nothing more than for him to taste the candy, and suffer the consequences. He lifted one up to his mouth, while Buttercup watched expectantly, but he stopped just before he bit into it.

"These smell funny, BC." Buttercup let her head fall back, disappointed. 

"Take a bite anyway. It's nothing you won't like." 

"I was going to anyway."

"What are you, five?"

Butch muttered something in reply and put the whole cup into his mouth.

"Butch, I said a *bite* not a mouthful, you idiot!"

"Why, watcha put-" He stopped chewing, his eyes growing wide and already beginning to water.

Buttercup had stood up to go over to him, but it was of no use now, so she fell back into the sofa in grim understanding.

"FUCKING HELL FIRE?!!!!" Butch began to turn into greenish goo right infront of her. If Buttercup hadn't heard of this little malfunction of his before, she would have panicked. But she was well informed, so all she did was take out her phone so she could videotape this for later.

But his scream brought the rest of them back to the living room.

"Did you go drink hot sauce again, Butch?!" Brick was fuming as he stalked off to the kitchen.

"Wait, he _drinks_ hot sauce?! Ahaha oh this is gold! Thanks a ton, Brick!" Buttercup couldn't believe her luck, and Butch was still melting.

Blossom tried to slow down the melting by using some of her frost, which slightly worked. Brick came back holding cans of coke.

"This is gonna get a little messy, so everyone step back. That's good enough, Bloss. I'll take it from here."

Bubbles and Boomer shared a look when Brick called Blossom, 'Bloss'. His grouchy mood had turned a 360° for sure, and they knew it had to do with the new costume Blossom had on.

"Hey, Sexy Witch of the South. Looks like you've already been working your magic."  
Buttercup came over to join them by the entrance of the living room, while Brick poured cans of cold coke over popsicle Butch.

"Yeah, yeah. Kids need candy, and that kid needed," she gestured towards her costume.

"Sounds like high maintenance to me."

"You would know, Butters." Blossom pointedly looked at the now reforming Butch, who was already spelling out expletives.

"Ha ha. I try."  
.  
.  
.  
"I can't believe we missed out on the whole evening of Halloween."

Bubbles muttered, looking at the clock. They had only half an hour left before midnight.

"Cheer up, Bubbles. The party's only starting for us."  
Blossom gave her little sister a side hug.

"And you can thank Mr. Goop for that!" Buttercup said, poking at Butch's arm. Butch ignored her, concentrating on tying his shoe laces.

"Okay! I am reborn! And on Halloween night! Let's party!"

Brick pushed another chilled can of coke at his brother. "You need atleast 3 more cans before you're stable."

"Brick! I think this will do, man. I've been to the loo a hundred times already."

Butch groaned at the thought of having to pee again, given how much liquid he'd been taking.

"It's not about the fluids, dumbass. You need to keep cold."

"Let me take care of that. I can make sure he's kept chilled, and besides it's already pretty cold outside. We'll be fine." Blossom interjected.

"You heard the leader! Let's go!" Butch grabbed his jacket with one hand, and Buttercup's sleeve in another and rushed out of the house.

Bubbles and Boomer followed them, leaving the reds to lock up the house.

"What a night." Brick sounded exhausted. Blossom wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Every night is Halloween for us, you know."

He laughed at that. "Too true, pinky. Now let's catch up to the kids, before they land us in anymore trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little 'Im going to eat you Buttercup' line was inspired by a little chick that I love (•ө•)♡ Thank you for reading everyone! Im gonna figure out the deets and reply to the comment soon!  
> Love, Grace (◔‿◔)♡


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't trouble per se, but the greens and blues had gone over and occupied a portion of the park for themselves. The Blues were creating pretty illusions with their reflective tricks for the few children that passed by. The unlucky kids that decided to walk by the side where the Greens had set camp, received the scares of their lives.

It was a contest, of course. Everything was when it came to the greens. This time it was to see who could scare a kid bad enough to make them jump a few feet in the air.

It was a pretty easy contest, and favouring Buttercup given her costume. But Butch wasn't one to lose by default.

"Let me educate you on children, BC."

"You?? Pass."

"What they're scared of, more than monsters, are adults. And I am the epitome of a well grown adult."

"Butch, your mental age is hardly 5 years old. Maybe less."

"Shush, shush." Butch proceeded to make changes to his suit. He loosened his tie to make it look like he slept with it on, ruffled up his hair and lost a shoe. He literally kicked it off, and watched it fly into the bushes and disappear.

"Now watch the master at work."

Buttercup shook her head, too embarassed to witness him losing face.

A couple of kids came by. They looked like they could be in high school, maybe a little younger, and were mostly boys.

"Uh-oh, I see this going wrong in so many ways." Buttercup slightly raised herself from her hiding spot.

"Butch, Butch!" She tried to whisper yell at him, but the boy was too invested in his scare, that he was already in role.

He looked like a drunk man, and Buttercup wasn't even sure if that was what he intended for. He dragged the sock clad foot behind him, moaning and reaching out as he reached closer to the kids. Homeless Zombie? What the heck was he trying to be?

"Check it out, fellas. We've got ourselves a homeless drunkard."

Yep, Buttercup was right. About both things. His portrayal and the fact that these kids weren't going to take a scare quietly.

"What's up, Old Man? Need another drink?"

Buttercup heard Butch mutter, 'who you calling old man, shrimp?' under his breath because of her super hearing.

He seemed to think he still had a chance with scaring them, once he got closer to them, but only the pair of girls in the group seemed slightly uncomfortable from his presence.

"Want another shot, Old man? We'll let you have it." One of the bigger boys started to raise a baseball bat. Butch would never see it coming. Buttercup was starting to bristle from the attitude of these kids.

But Butch had other plans. Suddenly, he straightened up. His eyes gleaming an eerie green in the dull lighting, and his fists clenched against his sides.

"Call me Old man one more time, you little weasel. I double dare you."

Buttercup face palmed herself, before moving to the back of the group, standing her ground with her hands folded against her chest. Her costume was more intimidating than Butch's, but the look on Butch's face won everyone's attention.

It took a matter of seconds before the lot of them scattered, screaming their heads off and crying for their mothers, until there was a wide empty space between where Butch and Buttercup were stood.

They stared at one another and then burst out laughing, holding their sides and gasping for air.

"Damn, BC! We killed them!"

"Sure right we did! Did you see the look on their faces when you pulled yourself up and stopped drooling over the ground??"

"Hey, I never drooled!" 

"You got a little, by your chin, just a smear."

They drew closer, while still teasing each other.

"I think it was the moment you took the rear, that they knew they were in some serious shit."

"Shut up, Butch. You know I hate flattery." Buttercup shoved him, but Butch caught her hand and held it to his chest.

"BC! My knight in a bloody space suit!"

"Shut up, shut up! Ew, Butch!" Buttercup tried to tug her hands out of his grasp, but she couldn't help feel a little too giddy from the situation they were in.

"Buttercup," he hardly ever used her real name.

"What, idiot?"

"You've really pretty eyes."

"You're drunk, old man."

"Sober enough to state the truth."

Buttercup simply regarded him, not saying a word for or against his statement. And he stared back at her with more intensity, than she could ever give him credit for.

"Do you have a witness to support your truth, then?"

"Yep. They're all up there." Butch raised his eyes to the night sky.

The stars seemed so much brighter here, away from the lights and the noises of the city. Buttercup suddenly became aware of how she was alone with Butch. A different alone, from back at the house. But she wasn't uneasy about it. It was entirely the opposite.

"The stars….so beautiful."

"Do you see your star?"

The question caught her by surprise and Buttercup looked back at Butch.

"How do you know…about my star?"

"You told me."

"No, I didn't."

"You did. Right after kindergarten. You were crying and sitting in the cold when I found you. It was right after we fought that tri-horned monster and it fell into your house destroying the Professor's lab and you felt responsible for it because you landed the kill blow."

Buttercup could only stare in awe, as Butch recollected every single detail of that faraway night with precision.

"You had been crying, and you were cold. When I asked you why you wouldn't go home, you said you wanted to talk to your star a little longer. That he makes you feel better. You wanted me out of there immediately," Butch laughed in a fond way.

"You're a really weird boy, Butch."

That dropped the smile from his face and he went back to his dead-stare again. Buttercup was laughing once again, at the look of it 

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want, BC."

"I see him, Butch."

"See who?"

"My star, idiot. I see him." But Buttercup wasn't looking at the sky now, she hadn't stopped looking at Butch either.

Butch allowed himself a half smirk.

"Hey BC?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna kiss you. May I?"

"You- what?! I mean, are you an idiot to-" Butch knew just which buttons to push, just as well as he knew she'd wanted to as well from the blush that took over her face, so he kissed her.

Right there, under the stars, under the trees and under the Blue Halloween Moon. But the poor unsuspecting greens thought they were alone and peaceful tonight. They didn't know four pairs of eyes and a camera lens watching their every move.

"They are SO CUTE." Bubbles couldn't handle her excitement and had to squeeze Boomer's hand to vent some of it out without screaming.

"Brick, you're getting all of this aren't you?"

"All of it. Ohoho, the look on their faces when they see this."

"Do you think this is what people meant when they coined the phrase 'Once in a Blue Moon'?"

Brick turned to look at the red head next to him, let his eyes travel the length of her costume clad body.

"Seeing you in that costume and watching these two make out, it's all nothing short of a miracle to think so."

Blossom punched him in the arm, but she was grinning too.

It was a once in a blue moon Halloween night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end to this little Halloween excerpt. I love this bunch so much! Thank you for reading, guys!  
> Love, Grace. (◔‿◔)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little Halloween story! It was inspired by NadabooDraws' Halloween posts, go check her out on insta for amazing art! Her PPG art is just fantastic!


End file.
